Rogue Cheney
' Rogue Cheney' is a mage from the anime Fairy Tail voiced by Garret Storms. He is a mage from Sabertooth. Powers and Abilities Powers Shadow dragon slayer magic: A magic which allows Rogue to transform the physiology of his body into that of the Shadow Dragon, transforming his body into a shadow that cannot be touched by normal means. With this magic, Rogue is also able to fade himself into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. However, if Rogue is caught while in a tangible form, or by another person in shadow form, he is then vulnerable to attacks. The shadows produced by shadow dragon slayer magic are able to be utilized in several different ways, allowing for a high level of adaptability; the shadows are able to be released in freeform, as condensed, or even molded into the shape of a weapon, takign on the properties of said chosen shape. AS a member of the third generation of Dragon Slayers, Rogue learned this form of magic through two means: by receiving the teachings of a dragon named Skiadrum and by having Dragon Lacrima implanted into his body. *''Shadow dragon's roar:'' Rogue's signature move is to release a large burst of shadows from his mouth. Because Natsu Dragneel countered this attack with his own Dragon's Roar, its true strength remains unknown. *''Shadow dragon's slash:'' Rogue covers his arm in shadows and punches his target. *''Shadow dragon's crushing fang:'' Rogue generates shadows from his hand and uses them to attack his target. *''Shadow dragon's waxwing flash:'' Rogue turns his body into shadows and then wraps himself around the target, assaulting him with a torrent of shadows generated from his hands. *''Shadow drive:'' A type of magic-amplification technique used by Rogue that brings out the true power of his shadow dragon slayer abilities, excluding the power boost granted by Dragon Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. It grants Rogue an aura of shadows that completely cloaks and continuously rises from his body. The technique also obscures Rogue's eyes, leaving only his round, blank irises visible. According to Rogue's fellow dragon slayer and partner, shadow drive harnesses "the power that kills dragons", and it indeed allowed the shadow dragon slayer to momentarily overwhelm Gajeel Redfox, who had him completely outmatched beforehand. This state either grants Rogue the ability to perform new spells or makes them stronger. *''White shadow dragon's rough skin:'' A spell that Rogue was able to use together with Sting, synchronizing his shadow dragon slayer rmagic with Sting's white counterpart. Thw two dragon slayers release thin beams of light and shadow from their fingertips respectively, which pierce through their target and heavily damage them. Dragon force: Being a product of the third generation of dragon slayers, Rogue is capable of entering the most powerful form of the dragon slayer at will, without the need to consume strong, external sources of magic. Such a feat greatly surprised those who had intimate knowledge of dragon slayer magic. When this state is activated, Rogue's body becomes much more akin to an actual shadow dragon's, with his whole body becoming covered in an aura of shadows even thicker and darker than that provided by Shadow Drive and with thick dark intricate scale-like patterns appearing to cover the outer edges of his face, underneath and around his eyes, extending down from the side of his neck and onto the rest of his body. These are shown to be more and more uniform as they get further from the central portion of his body, which instead bears several scattered, distinct scales, elongated and placed diagonally. Unison raid: An ability which allows two mages to unite their magic into a single, combined, stronger attack. Rogue has shown himself to be able to combine his magic with Sting's, creating powerful spells. *''Holy shadow dragon's flash fang:'' After releasing a large amount of shadows from his hand, Rogue combines this with Sting's light, releasing a powerful burst of light and shadows at the target. Abilities Expert hand-to-hand combatant: While always carrying around a sword by his side, Rogue's melee moves shown so far are unarmed ones and include punches, kicks, and elbows. He employs his shadow dragon slayer magic to boost his offensive power as well as to outmaneuver opponents, landing enhanced blows from different angulations through the use of the evasive form granted him by Shadow Drive. The latter combination allowed him to fight and even overwhelm Gajeel Redfox for a while, despite ultimately being struck by the opposing dragon slayer. Enhanced durability: Rogue possesses good physical resiliences, being struck by powerful melee blows from both Gajeel Redfox and Natsu Dragneel and undergoing the latter's fire dragon's wing attack without suffering substantial injuries and continuing to fight, even employing some of his best techniques afterwards. He also managed to take [[Mard Geer|Mard Geer's curse in a non-enhanced state with minor injuries. Enhanced speed: Rogue has been shown to possess above average speed, seen when he outmaneuvered Gajeel during their first battle, though he did have Shadow Drive activated at the time. Enhanced endurance: Rogue has shown to possess a high amount of physical endurance, being able to confront two fellow dragon slayers at the same tiem with his partner Sting, being struck by powerful melee blows from both Gajeel and Natsu, all the while showing moderate signs of weariness and, in the end, still having the strength to stand back up and barrage his opponents with powerful shadow dragon slayer magic techniques. Even near the end of his battle with Natsu and Gajeel, Rogue proved able to perform a mighty Unison Raid witih Sting and only finally fell after being struck by Natsu's dragon slayer's Secret Art. Enhanced reflexes: While employing Shadow Drive, Rogue proved limber enough to dodge several of Gajeel's own iron dragon slayer magic spells, and, afterwards, effectively counterattacking the iron dragon slayer who, for a time, was unable to follow his erratic movements. Equipment Katana: Rogue carries around a katana, a traditional Japanese sword, on his left hip, with its sheath tucked inside his sash belt. The weapon is fairly simple in appearance, sporting a tsuba whose shape is vaguely reminiscent of a four-leaf clover, and a helt, wrapped in a traditional dark tsuka-ito, which seems to get larger nears its pommel. The sheath is dark in color. Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Shadow mimicry Category:Shadow blasts Category:Shadow manipulation Category:Physical enhancement